


A Stripper, A Baker

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Castiel is a stripper, Castiel wears lingerie, Happy Ending, M/M, Rimming, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Cas is a stripper on the weekends, and a baker in his brother Gabe's bakery during the week. When he meets Dean in the club, he sticks to his rule about never dating customers. But when Dean comes in to the bakery, he accepts.





	1. Chapter 1

Cas loved his job as a stripper. He adored it. And why not? A lot of horney men, cheering him on and shoving money in his panties, doing lap dances for even more money and only working when he wanted to.

He had one strict rule: he never dated any men from the club. They thought he was a whore, primarily. Just because he took off his clothes for money didn’t make him a slut.

So when the green-eyed beauty walked in and sat down, Cas was torn. He’d never seen anyone so beautiful, and he wanted to get to know the guy better. But alas, his rule overcame his attraction.

He was dancing to the song  _ I’m On Fire  _ tonight and he shook his ass until the men went wild. All except for the man with the green eyes. He stared at Cas intently, with a look that Cas couldn’t read. 

Cas stripped down to his favorite pair of panties. They were the white ones with all the lace. He sat and pulled off one thigh high and threw it out into the crowd. It was caught by a biker-looking dude who waved it in a circle above his head. The second one was caught by a middle-aged man who grinned and sniffed it.

Stockings were a business expense and Cas never had a problem throwing them to the crowd.

Cas finished his dance and went back to change for the lap dances.

He put on booty shorts that were so short his ass hung out of them and a skin tight, sleeveless T. He looked good and he felt good. He hoped the guy with the green eyes would want a lap dance.

When he went back out, the manager told him about several men who paid for a lap dance, and then mentioned that the guy with the green eyes had paid for a private dance.

Cas was pleased. He held up a finger to the guy, indicating that he’d be there with him in just a couple of minutes, then did his lap dances.

When he was done, he walked to the guy and grabbed his hand. He led him to a room off the side of the club that was reserved for private dances. He pulled the guy in and shut the door behind them.

He pushed the guy down in the easy chair that was the only piece of  furniture in the room. He climbed onto the guy’s lap, straddling the man’s thighs with his own bent legs.

“So, what’s your name, big boy?”

The guy grinned and out his hands on Cas’ hips.

“Dean.”

“I haven’t seen you in here before, Dean.”

“Just moved to town. Saw this place advertised on a bus bench and figured I’d give it a try. Now, I’m glad I did.”

Cas chuckled. “I’ll have to tell the manager that those bus bench ads are really paying off.”

They stared at each other for a moment. Cas was the first to look away.

Cas smiled. “Well, Dean, let’s get to it, shall we?”

Cas hit a button on the wall behind Dean’s head and  _ Pour Some Sugar On Me _ began. Cas began to undulate his hips, grinding down on Dean’s crotch.

Dean grabbed Cas’ ass in his hands and pulled Cas down harder.

Cas could feel Dean’s cock beginning to get hard. His was as well, which rarely happened.

Cas ghosted his lips over Dean’s but pulled back when Dean tried to kiss him.

“No kissing on the lips.”

Dean put his hands up and grinned.

Cas switched and turned around in Dean’s lap. Now having his back to Dean’s chest. He wiggled his ass provocatively. He did it primarily so he didn’t have to see the lust on Dean’s face, or for Dean to see the lust Cas knew was in his own eyes.

All too soon for Cas’ liking, there was a banging on the door and the manager yelled, “Time!”

Cas crawled reluctantly off of Dean and turned around. Dean had a very prominent tent in his jeans. Cas knew he had one too.

“So, when do you dance again, Cas?”

Cas smiled. “Not until next Saturday.”

Dean smiled back. “I’ll see you then.”

They walked out of the room, and Cas watched as Dean walked out of the club.

Cas had a hard time getting his mind off Dean the rest of the weekend. He jerked off to the man’s eyes in the shower that night.

Monday morning arrived and Cas got ready for work. He worked during the week in his brother Gabriel’s bakery. He didn’t need the money but Gabe needed the help and Cas was glad to do it.

He didn’t normally work the front, but Gabe was on a break. 

Cas was squatted down, putting cupcakes in the case when a voice said, “I’d like an apple pie, please.”

He stood up and looked in the face of Dean, who looked as shocked as Cas was.

‘Dean?” Wha… What are you doing here?”

Dean grinned. “Well, I could ask you the same question. But I just moved in down the street and well, apple pie is a weakness of mine.”

Cas smiled at him. “My brother owns this place. I help him out during the week.”

Cas boxed up the pie. 

“I think meeting twice in three days is fate, Cas. Will you go out to dinner with me?”   
Cas thought for a brief second. He wouldn’t technically be dating a club customer since Dean was asking him out in Gabe’s bakery.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

“How about tonight? What time do you get done here?”

“Six. And tonight would be fine.”

Dean smiled again. “I’ll pick you up here at six then.”

Cas nodded and watched Dean leave. This time, however, he knew when he’d see Dean again.

Gabe came back from his break. “Did I miss anything?”   
Cas grinned. “Not much, just me getting asked out on a date.”

He loved the look of shock on Gabe’s face.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Cas was singing the rest of the day. He danced around the kitchen, baking a couple more pies and some other things. Gabe grinned at him every time he came in the back.

“Somebody’s in a damn good mood. You must really like this guy.”

Cas turned and smirked. “I don’t exactly know this guy. He came into the club on Saturday and I gave him a private dance. Then he showed up here. He seems interesting, is all, and he just moved to town.”

Gabe clapped him on the shoulder. “Well, at any rate, he has you singing so I think you like him.”

Cas shrugged and went back to his pies.

At five-thirty, Gabe closed the doors. Cas cleaned up the kitchen and went to look at himself He checked his hair, which was it’s usually messy self. He looked all over for any signs of flour or anything he might have spilled on himself, but he was okay.

Promptly at six, Dean was knocking on the door and Cas let him in.

“Ready, Cas?”

Cas nodded, and yelled for Gabe to lock the door behind him. He walked out and let Dean guide him to the car.

He whistled when he saw it.

“Damn, nice ride, Dean!”

Dean smiled and opened the door for him.

“I hope burgers and beer is okay, Cas. I don’t know my way around town yet.”

Cas nodded. “Sounds great, Dean.”

Dean drove to The Roadhouse, which was actually one of Cas’ favorite hang outs.

When they walked in, the lady behind the counter said, “Cas! As I live and breathe, long time, no see.”

Dean grinned at him. “I guess you know this place.”

Cas smiled back. “Yeah, you could say that.”

He turned to lady. “So how have you been, Ellen?”

“Good. You two grab a booth and Jo’ll be there in a minute.”

Dean guided him to a booth and they sat. A pretty blonde walked up, grinning.

“Hey Cas. Who’s your friend?”

“Dean, this is Jo Harvelle. Jo, this is Dean.”

Cas suddenly realized he didn’t know Dean’s last name.

Dean reached out and shook Jo’s hand. “Dean Winchester. Nice to meet you.”

“So, Cas, the usual?”

Cas nodded. “Yeah, two of them, thanks Jo.”

Dean looked at his questioningly.

“Two bacon cheeseburgers, two orders of fries and two beers.”

Dean grinned. “It’s like you know me already.”

“So, Dean, what do you do for a living. I mean, you already know what I do.”

“I’m an auto mechanic. I work for Singer’s Auto.”

“Oh, a man who works with his hands. I love that.”

Dean took a drink of beer. “I’m glad to hear that, Cas. And I love a man who can bake pies and dance.”

Cas blushed.

Dean leaned closer and whispered. “And looks that good in panties.”

Cas blushed even redder.

They chatted easily over their food. Cas found out that Dean had a younger brother who was in college, and Dean heard about Gabe.

They had very similar tastes in music, which was important to both of them. Music was a big part of Cas’ life and it was for Dean, too.

They sat, sipping their second beer, after they were done eating.

Finally, Cas tipped up the last of it and Dean did too.

“Ready to get out of here, Cas?’

Cas nodded and Dean put his hand on the small of Cas’ back and guided him out.

Ellen yelled at  him to not be such a stranger.

When they got inside the car, Dean turned to Cas.

“I kind of don’t want this evening to end yet.”

Cas kind of didn’t want that either.

“Let’s go to my place and have some coffee, unless it’s too late for that?’

Dean grinned. “Just tell me where to go.”

Cas gave him directions to his apartment and Dean parked.

Cas walked them to his door and got out his keys. He unlocked the door and leaned in, switching on the lights.

Dean went with Cas to the kitchen, where Cas started a pot of coffee. They sat at the table and waited for it to brew.

When it was done, Cas got them both a mug of it and they went to the couch. 

Cas switched on the oldies station quietly, and sat down with one leg up on the couch so he was turned towards Dean.

They sipped their coffee, then Dean sat his cup down on the table.

“So, is that no kissing on the lips rule still in place?”

Cas leaned towards Dean and whispered. “No. Not here.”

Dean cupped Cas’ face and kissed him. Cas melted into it and opened his mouth when Dean’s tongue slid along his bottom lip. Dean pushed his tongue into Cas’ mouth and it ran over his tongue.

They kissed for a bit, then Cas broke it. He scooted closer to Dean.

“So, you a top or a bottom, Dean?”

Dean grinned. “I don’t mind switching it up. You?”

Cas grinned too. “Same here.”

Dean drug him into another kiss.

The next thing Cas knew, Dean was in his lap. His legs on either side of Cas’ thighs. Cas put his hand on the back of Dean’s neck and kissed him again.

He was hard as granite in his jeans. He could feel that Dean was hard, too

Cas’ cock was really uncomfortable. He put his hand over Dean’s cock in his pants and Dean groaned. Cas rubbed over it and was impressed by how big it seemed to be.

Dean pulled his mouth away from Cas’.

“Want you to fuck me, Cas.”

Cas grinned. “I want that too. But I really want you to spend the night and fuck me in the morning.”

Dean smiled at him. “That’s a deal.”

Dean got up and Cas stood up. He grabbed Dean’s hand and led him to the bedroom. They both stripped and fell on the bed.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean flopped down on the bed and spread his legs wide. Cas settled himself in between then. He thrust his hips so his cock rubbed over Dean’s and they both groaned,

Cas laid over Dean and kissed him, his tongue exploring Dean’s mouth. Dean was thrusting his hips up to rub his cock against Cas’.

Cas kissed down Dean’s neck and resisted the urge to suck a mark onto him. He had no idea if Dean had to work in the morning and might not like an obvious hickey.

But he did suck a mark onto Dean’s chest, next to his nipple. He then sucked on Dean’s nipple and Dean arched his back and moaned. 

Cas moved lower, using his mouth on Dean, and made his way to Dean’s leaking cock. Dean was good sized, cut and with a well-defined head. 

Cas sucked the head into is mouth and Dean gasped. 

Cas used his tongue on the head, and he licked over the slit. Dean thrust up just a little and Cas ran his mouth down to the base. Dean had close-clipped pubic hair and Cas rubbed his nose in it.

“Fuck! Cas… you’re killing me. I don’t want this to be over before we start…”

Cas got the message loud and clear, so he popped off Dean’s cock, ran his tongue over Dean’s balls and under them. 

Dean lifted his legs and Cas smiled. He sat back on his haunches and grabbed the lube he always kept close.

Dean’s hole looked tight, so he lubed up his fingers well and pushed just one gently into him. Dean groaned and let his head fall back on the pillow. Cas waited until he felt Dean’s hole relax and pushed his finger in all the way and began to move it back and forth.

Dean pushed back on Cas’ finger and moaned he needed more, so Cas pushed a second finger into him. 

“Oh god, Cas, I want you inside me so bad….”

“Hold on, Dean, I don’t want to hurt you, Just let me open you a little more.”

Dean groaned but nodded.

Cas worked his fingers back and forth in a scissoring manner, and then added a third.

Dean began to fuck himself on Cas’ fingers, so he figured Dean was ready. He pulled his fingers out and grabbed a condom. He rolled it on and lubed it up.

He laid over Dean. and grabbed his cock. He pressed it to Dean’s hole and Dean gasped at the feeling. There was a little resistance and then the head popped in.

Dean groaned and wrapped his legs around Cas’ hips. Cas pushed in slowly but steadily until he was fully in.

Cas paused just for a moment, letting Dean adjust.

“Fuck, you’re so big… Cas… “

Cas grinned and whispered, “All the better to fuck you with.”

He pulled back and pushed back in. slowly.

Dean grabbed his upper arms and held on. Cas started out slow, then began to speed up and thrust into Dean hard, then he switched back to slow again.

The room was filled with the sounds of their bodies slapping together. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight, Dean…” Cas leaned over and whispered in Dean’s ear, then kissed him.

Dean was meeting every thrust into him with one of his own.

Dean reached down and grabbed his cock and began to run his hand up and down it. There was so much precum, he didn’t need any lube. He moaned loudly.

Cas was close. “Come for me, Dean. I want you to cum…”

Cas thrust in hard and Dean called out his name and came, shooting cum onto his belly and chest.

The feeling of Dean cumming threw Cas over the top, He yanked out his cock and pulled off the condom and came all over Dean’s ass and balls.

Cas watched his cum hit Dean and coat him in white. 

Dean chuckled. “Like to see me marked up with your cum, I gather…”

Cas grinned. :Yeah, you should see what a beautiful sight it is.”

Cas got off the bed and went for a wet cloth. He came back and cleaned Dean off, then threw the cloth on the floor and got in the bed, pulling Dean in for a cuddle.

Dean sighed and put his head on Cas’ shoulder. They both went to sleep.

Cas woke up to Dean running his fingers around Cas’ hole. He had turned on his side sometime during the night and now his ass was up against Dean.

Dean kissed Cas’ spine and continued to run his finger around Cas’ rim.

“Ummm, that feels so good…”

“Where’s the lube?”

Cas found it where he had tossed it the night before and handed it back to Dean.

Cas heard the top of the bottle pop open and in just a moment, Dean was pushing a finger into him. It felt so good. It had been a while since Cas had been with anyone, and now, he remembered what he had been missing.

Dean fingered Cas open, and Cas bent his top leg to make it easier for Dean.

Then Dean pulled his fingers out and slid up to Cas’ back. He felt Dean’s cock pushing to get in and then, it was.

Cas moaned and pushed back against Dean. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas and held him tightly, Dean thrust in and out of Cas hard. Cas groaned and pushed back harder.

Then Dean pushed Cas onto his stomach and laid over him. Cas spread his legs and Dean plowed in and out of him so hard, Cas could hardly breathe.

Cas rubbed his hard cock on the bed, trying to get enough friction going to help him. Dean’s thrusts helped.

Dean kissed the back of his neck. He whispered hot in Cas’ ear. “Don’t worry, babe, I’ll take good care of you.”

Hearing Dean’s low voice in his ear gave Cas shivers. He couldn’t do much but take what Dean was giving him. He loved being held down by Dean’s weight. 

Dean was panting and thrusting wildly. He grabbed Cas’ hips and pulled his ass up until Cas was on his knees and he groaned. He reached around and grabbed Cas’ cock and all it took was a couple of passes over it and Cas was coming.

Dean came at the same time. He thrust in and held there, groaning out Cas’ name.

Dean put his head on Cas’ back and panted, then he straightened up and pulled out. He rolled off the condom that Cas had no idea when he had out on, and they both collapsed on the bed. Cas scooted out of the wet spot and they just laid there and caught their breath.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Cas glanced at the clock, which read a quarter after six.

“Do you have to work today?”

Dean shook his head. “Nope, I don’t. How about you?”

Cas looked for his phone. When he found it, he grabbed it.

“I’m calling in.”

Dean looked at him. “Won’t the owner be mad?”

Cas chuckled. “Considering it’s my brother and I’m only helping him out, if he does, he can keep it to himself.”

Dean listened to Cas call Gabe and tell him he wouldn’t be in. There was a pause while Cas was listening to something Gabe was saying, then he smiled and looked at Dean.

“Yeah, you could say my date went well, and yes, that’s why I’m not coming in. Goodbye Gabe.”

Cas fell back on the bed next to Dean.

Dean kissed him on the cheek.

“What would you say to some breakfast? I’m fucking starving.”

Cas grinned. “Well, it just so happens that I have everything to make a damn good breakfast.”

Cas was nude, in the kitchen, fixing breakfast while Dean had a cup of coffee. 

Cas danced around, and sang along with a song that was on the oldies station, singing into his spatula. Dean smiled at the sight.

Dean was in his boxers. 

They sat down to a big breakfast and Dean moaned when he ate it. Cas smiled at him.

“Dude, if you keep that up, I’m gonna bend you over this table and fuck you senseless.”

Dean grinned. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

Cas’ eyes flashed with amusement.

“You are in so much trouble…”

Cas let Dean finish his breakfast before he made good on his threat.

Dean was bent over the table with his ass out and Cas had gone to the bedroom to retrieve the lube. 

Dean was still open a little from getting fucked the night before, so Cas could start with two fingers. He fucked them in and out of Dean, who was moaning so loud, Cas was pretty sure the neighbors could hear him...

Cas rolled on his rubber and shoved in to Dean and never paused until he was in as far as he could get. He held Dean’s hips and began to fuck him hard.

Dean was pushing back as best he could, given his position and the fact that Cas had a death grip on his hips.

When Dean came untouched on the floor, Cas followed after just a few more thrusts. He groaned, and pulled out.

He took off the condom and threw it away, while Dean was just trying to stand up.

Cas grabbed him, kissed him hard and said they needed to go back to bed.

Dean didn’t argue. 

Cas woke up a few hours later, and he was now the little spoon. He pushed back against Dean and smiled.

He really liked Dean, and the sex was amazing. He hadn’t had so much in years, and Dean was a switch, which was perfect.

Dean grumbled in his sleep and wrapped an arm around Cas. 

Cas wiggled his ass against Dean.

There was a low voice from behind him.

“Keep that up, I’ll fuck you senseless.”

Cas wiggled again and Dean growled. He moved back and grabbed Cas, rolling him over on his back. Cas spread his legs and Dean got between them.

He pushed on Cas’ thighs and Cas lifted them high in the air. 

Dean grinned and licked up the inside of Cas’ thigh. Cas shivered.

Dean used his hands on Cas’ ass to spread his ass cheeks wide and then he licked over Cas’ hole.

Cas made a whimper and tried to buck up but Dean’s hands held him down.

Dean began to run his tongue around Cas’ hole.

“Fuck! Dean… “

Dean kept it up, then he put the tip of his tongue inside Cas and Cas was in heaven. It had been even longer since anyone rimmed him than the last time he had sex. Not every man was willing to do this,

Dean pushed his tongue into Cas and Cas pushed against Dean’s face. It felt weird and wonderful and Cas wanted more.

He sure as hell didn’t have to ask. Dean ate him out until he was a total wreck. He was sweaty and moaning and rolling his head from side to side.

Dean looked up and smiled. He pulled his face back and grabbed the lube. He lubed up his fingers, and he pushed two into Cas. Cas was sloppy wet and open from the rim job.

Dean scissored his fingers and then yanked them out. Cas moaned again.

Cas could hear Dean tearing open the condom package and waited. He could hardly lift his head.

Dean pushed inside him and Cas groaned. The stretch and burn was magnificent.

He never paused, just pushing in until he was fully inside. 

He pulled Cas by his legs, sitting back on his legs, until Cas’ crotch was pressed against Dean, then Dean started to thrust in and out. Cas’ legs were spread wide, on either side of Dean’s hips.

Dean had his hands on Cas’ thighs. He held Cas so that he couldn’t move and just plowed in and out of him.

Cas was moaning out Dean’s name.

“Yeah, take it, Cas. Come on, baby, take it all…”

Cas’ cock was leaking precum and aching. He reached down and grabbed it, but Dean slapped his hand away.

“I want you to cum for me, on my cock only.”

Cas nodded and grabbed Dean’s arms.

Dean moved and laid down on Cas. He held himself up with his forearms on either side of Cas’ head and just kept thrusting.

Cas pushed back against Dean. and he felt the heat begin in his balls. They tightened up and the heat spread out. 

Cas came so hard he saw stars. He painted both of them with cum. Dean thrust a few more times then then he came.

Dean laid on Cas, panting for a moment, then pulled out. Cas whimpered at the sudden loss.

Dean sat back and rolled the condom off and tossed it in the trash.

He laid down next to Cas and pulled Cas on top of him. He put one hand on Cas’ head and the other on his ass.

Cas sighed. It felt so good, he felt so cared for, he couldn’t believe it.

He wasn’t used to feeling this way about any man, 

They laid there for a long time. Then Dean stirred and Cas got off and laid beside him.

Dean frowned, “I guess I need to get home.”

Cas leaned over and kissed him.

“I kind of hate for you to go. This… has been wonderful.”

Dean grinned at him. “I know… it has been amazing. We need to go out again. How about after you get off work on Friday?”

“You gonna come and watch me dance again?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Cas smiled at him. “Then it’s a date.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Cas was so cheerful when he went back to work with his brother that Gabriel asked him about Dean.

“I just like him, okay?”

Gabe leaned against the counter.

“You haven’t ‘just liked’ anyone since Michael, Cas. I think this guy must be pretty special.”

Cas frowned at him.

“Don’t mention that son of a bitch to me! Dean is nothing like Michael and anyway, it has nothing to do with why I haven’t been dating much.”

Gabe laughed. “Haven’t been dating much? You haven’t dated at all for two years. Come on, Cas, you’ve got it bad for this guy.”

Cas just shrugged and went back to his pies.

Cas got a few texts from Dean during the week, and they always made him smile. He would text back and soon, they were texting all day, whenever they got the chance.

Dean was there every time Cas danced. They were hot and heavy for weeks.

Another Friday rolled around. Cas wanted his dance that night to be special.

He dressed all in black. He had on black lingerie and a black tux with tear-away pants.

He picked  _ My New Boyfriend _ by Carly Simon as his song.

He walked out slowly as the song began and then danced provocatively when the song really got going. Dean was in the audience and was grinning from ear to ear.

By the time Cas was down to his black lace thong the crowd was going wild. Cas took off a stocking and threw it to Dean, who caught it and put it in his mouth and pretended to chew on it.

Cas finished his dance and let the men shove bills in his thong. He glanced at Dean, and he actually didn’t look happy.

Cas went to the back to get ready for the lap dances. He wore his short shorts and a sleeveless T shirt with Led Zeppelin on it.

Cas had several requests for lap dances. He went from one man to the next, and ran his ass over the men’s lap’s. He was careful not to touch them.

When he was done, he walked to Dean. Dean pulled him onto his lap and kissed him. Cas kissed him back, and it got messy very quickly.

When the kiss broke, Cas could see men looking at them. He smiled. He took a drink of Dean’s beer.

Dean whispered in his ear, “Let’s get out of here.”

Cas nodded and jumped up. He grabbed Dean’s hand and led him out of the club.

When they got to Dean’s car, Dean pushed him up against the rider’s door. He kissed Cas passionately, and shoved his leg between Cas’ 

“I don’t like it when you do lap dances.”

Cas pulled back and looked at him. “But it’s part of my job. That’s the only reason I do it.”

Dean nodded. “But it still makes me jealous.”

Cas kissed Dean lightly and rubbed himself on Dean’s thigh.

“You don’t need to be jealous, I’m only sleeping with you.”

Dean growled and pulled Cas closer.    
“You’re coming home with me.”

Cas peeled himself off of Dean and got in the car. Dean drove him to an apartment building and parked in a space.

When they got inside, Dean pulled Cas to him and growled in his ear.

“I want you to quit dancing.”

Cas pulled away.

“I won’t do that, Dean. Not for you… not for anyone. Take me home.”

Cas walked out. Dean followed him out.

‘Wait Cas… can’t we talk about this?”

Cas whirled around, tears were streaming down his face.

“No, we can’t, Dean. Either take me home or I’ll call a cab.”

Dean drove him home in silence. When they got there, Cas jumped out of the car, leaving behind an irritated Dean.

Dean tried to text Cas several times and apologize, but he never got an answer. 

Finally, he went to the bakery. Gabe was behind the counter.

“Is Cas here?”

Gabe looked up. “No, he isn’t. Are you Dean?”

Dean nodded. “I am, and I really want to apologize to Cas, but he won’t return my calls or texts.”

Gabe sighed. “Come on, I’ll buy you a piece of pie and a coffee. Sit down.”

The bakery was currently empty so Gabe got himself a cup of coffee as well, and sat down opposite Dean.

“Cas has been staying home since Friday. He’s pretty upset.”

Dean looked forlorn. “I upset him. I didn’t mean to and I’m so sorry.”

Gabe sighed. “Tell me what happened.”

Dean told him about what happened.

“Well that explains it. I guess Cas didn’t tell you about Michael.”

Dean shook his head. “No, who’s Michael?”

Gabe took a sip of his coffee. A customer came in.

“Eat your pie, I’ll be right back.” Dean drug his fork around but didn’t take a bite.

Gabe sat back down. “Michael was Cas’ boyfriend. They were together for about three years.”

Dean listened. “What happened?”

“Michael was insanely jealous. If he even thought Cas was looking at another man, he’d beat the crap out of him. It took Cas all that time to realize that he didn’t have to take that and get out.”

Dean rubbed his hand over his face. “Shit.”

“I’m assuming you showed signs of being jealous.”

Dean nodded. “I did. I told him I didn’t like him doing lap dances at the club. That I wanted him to quit.”

Gabe sighed. “That’s too bad. He really likes you.”

“I really like him too. I want to apologize really badly and tell him I was wrong. Can you help?”

Gabe looked at him for so long, Dean was really starting to feel like he’d say no.

Finally… “Yeah, I will. But if you hurt Cas in any way, they won’t find your body.”

Dean grinned. “Understood. So, what should I do?”

“For now, go home. I’ll talk to him. If he wants to give you a chance, I’ll tell him to call you. If you don’t hear from him, then move on.”

Dean sighed and took a bite of his pie. “Agreed.”

Dean waited for three days. He was beginning to think that Cas wouldn’t give him another chance.

 


	6. Chapter 6

But then on day four, his phone rang. When he looked at the caller ID, it was Cas.

He hurried to answer. “Cas?”

“Hello Dean. I think we should talk.”

“Yes, yes, thank you, Cas. Just tell me where and when and I’ll be there.”

“Can you come over to my place? Now?”

“I’m leaving now.”

Dean drove to Cas, trying hard not to break the speed limit. He arrived and knocked on Cas’ door.

Cas opened it and let him in.

 

Dean stood in front of Cas.

“I really want to thank you for giving me a chance, Cas.”

Cas walked over and sat on the couch. Dean followed him and sat down too.

“Gabe told me you deserved a chance.”

“Yeah, I went looking for you at the bakery. We talked.”

Cas nodded. 

“I never meant to scare you, Cas. I know I really like you, and I kind of hated to see you giving those men lap dances. I overreacted. I admit that. But I’m sorry I did that. And I want you to know… I’d never hurt you. Never.”

Cas looked away. “That’s what Michael said, until he did start hurting me.”

Dean felt like his heart would break. “I’m so sorry that happened to you. I’d kill him if I could, for hurting you.”

Cas stood up. “Want a beer?”

Dean nodded and Cas walked to the kitchen. Dean felt like Cas needed some time, so he just waited.

Cas came back after a few minutes, and handed him a beer.

“I really like you too, Dean.”

“I’m glad to hear that, Cas. I don’t know how to convince you that I’d never hurt you. I promise to never go back to the club again. If I don’t see it, I don’t think it would bother me.”

When Cas sat back down, his eyes filled with tears.

“I’ll quit dancing.”

Dean grabbed Cas’ hand. “No. You don’t have to do that for me. You love dancing. You’re good at it. I want you to keep dancing, Cas.”

Tears spilled out of Cas’ eyes and ran down his cheeks. Dean used a thumb to wipe then away.

“Please don’t cry. I never want to make you cry, Cas.”

Cas surged forward and buried his face in Dean’s shirt. Dean wrapped his arms around him.

“I missed you so much, Dean.”

“Oh baby, I missed you too.”

Dean held Cas until he stopped crying. Cas sniffed and felt Dean’s shirt.

“I got you all wet.”

Dean chuckled. “I don’t care.” He pulled Cas’ face up and kissed him.

Cas sighed when the kiss was broken.

“I mean, it’s stupid. We’ve only had a few weeks together…”

Dean pulled him into a kiss again.

“It’s not stupid, Cas. I like you more than anyone I’ve ever met before.”

Cas nodded. “I know. I feel the same way, Dean. I really want to give it a try with you. But I just got so freaked when you got jealous.”

“I know, Cas. I knew I cared about you, but I didn’t handle it well. I’m so sorry.”

“Stop apologizing, Dean. It’s okay. We’ll work it out.”

 

Dean was on his hands and knees with Cas’ face buried in his ass. Cas was licking and tonguing in and out of him and Dean was fisting the covers and moaning out Cas’ name.

“Cas… Cas… I can’t take any more… please fuck me… please!”

Cas pulled his face back and smiled. “Well, since you asked me so nicely…”

Cas lubed up his fingers and opened Dean up. He took his time and again, Dean was begging him by the time he quit.

He grabbed Dean’s hips and slid his cock into Dean. Dean groaned.

“Finally…”

Cas began to fuck Dean, pulling his hips back every time he thrust in. 

He leaned over Dean and kissed him between his shoulder blades. He kept up the rough pace. He knew by now that Dean liked it rough. 

He grabbed a handful of hair and pulled Dean’s head back in order to pound into him even harder. 

Dean moaned when Cas grabbed his hair. He thrust back into Cas. Cas slapped Dean’s ass a couple of times, which made Dean moan louder.

“Come on, cum for me baby. I want you to cum all over yourself.”   
Dean groaned. “Fuck me! Fuck me harder!”

Cas slammed in and out of Dean. His cock slid out a couple of times and Cas grabbed it and slammed it back in. 

Dean came. He screamed out Cas’ name and shot cum all over his chest and the bed. 

Cas gasped at how tight Dean clenched down on his cock. He thrust in and out a few more times, then came himself.

Cas fell on Dean’s back and Dean collapsed on the bed. They laid like that for a couple of minutes, each trying to catch their breath.

Then Cas sat back and pulled his cock out of Dean slowly and rolled the condom off and ditched it. He laid down next to Dean and put a hand on Dean’s back.

“That… was amazing.”

Dean rolled over and smiled. “It always is with you.”

“Flatterer.”

Dean grinned. “I only speak the truth, baby.”

They laid there a while, basking in the afterglow. Then Dean lifted up.

“I’m not coming to the club anymore. It’s the best for both of us.”

Cas nodded. “Okay, Dean. I understand.”

From then on, Cas danced on Friday and Saturday nights, and they switched whose apartment they would spend the night at on the weekends. Cas still worked in the bakery with Gabe during the week.

Cas was supposed to be going to Dean’s place when he was done dancing. He walked out of the club, going to his car.

He heard someone walking up behind him. Before he could turn, and knife was pressed against his back.

“Don’t make a sound.”

Cas nodded. The guy walked him to a car. 

“No… please… Michael… don’t.” 

The knife was pressed to his throat.

“Shut up or I’ll kill you.”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Dean ran into the ER. He ran to the desk.

“Castiel Novak. Which room?”

He was directed down the hall and when he found the room, Gabriel was sitting next to Cas, who was in a bed.

Dean ran to the bed. Cas had a black eye, and a huge bruise on his cheek.

“What happened?” He turned to Gabe. 

Gabe sighed. “Some guy attacked him. One of the other dancers stopped it.  He didn’t want me to call you, but I knew you’d be frantic.”

Dean turned back to Cas.

“Cas? Why didn’t you want Gabe to call me? I was crazy when you didn’t show up. I was so worried.”

Cas turned his head away.

“I… I didn’t want you to see me. I thought… I don’t know what I thought. I just didn’t want you to see me… like this.”

Dean leaned over and kissed him. “You’re a goof. And I was out of my mind. Did they catch the guy?”

“No. I didn’t see him. He grabbed me from behind. Kevin saw him and gave a description to the police.”

“Do you have to stay here?”

Cas shook his head. “No, they’re only waiting for the doctor to discharge me.”   
Dean grabbed his hand. “You’re coming home with me. I don’t want you to be alone right now.”

Gabe nodded. “He’s right. Go with him.”

Cas nodded.

When Dean got Cas home, he went and filled the bathtub. When it was full, he guided Cas in there and began to take off Cas’ clothes.

He was appalled when he saw all the bruises on Cas.

“Oh baby, what did he do to you?”

He got Cas in the bath and then slid in behind him. He wrapped his arms around Cas and Cas relaxed into him.

“Are you ready to tell me the truth now? I know you saw who attacked you, Cas.”

Cas stiffened in his arms.

“N… no I didn’t see him.”

Dean tightened his arms around Cas.

“Come on, Cas. Someone beat the fuck out of you, and hit you in the face. Unless he had some reach-around, you saw him. Why didn’t you tell the cops?”

There was a few minutes before Cas answered. Dean gave him the time.

“It was Michael, alright? And he told me if I told anyone, he’d kill me and Gabe.”

“Oh baby, you have to tell the cops. He needs to be in jail.”

“I can’t! What if he hurt Gabe?”

“So we warn Gabe. Have him get out of town or something. He could even come here and stay with us until the cops picked up Michael.”

“I don’t know…”

“Well, I do. We’re calling the cops in the morning and telling them everything.”

Dean got Cas out of the tub, dried them both off and led him to the bed. Cas was tense, but exhausted. He fell asleep in Dean’s arms.

Dean got up early and called Gabe. He told him everything. Gabe agreed to come stay with them until Michael was arrested.

When Cas woke up, Dean had him call the cops while he fixed breakfast. Gabe arrived shortly after Cas got up.

They had a good breakfast and then Cas told Gabe what had happened. Gabriel was quite upset when he heard the story.

“That bastard!”

Two detectives showed up and interviewed Cas. They told them that there was an arrest warrant being issued and they were going to look for Michael as soon as they left.

Dean held Cas after the detectives left. 

“I’m proud of you, baby. I promise, I’ll keep you safe from him.”

They watched movies all afternoon, then called for pizza and played Cards Against Humanity until late.

Dean set Gabe up on the couch. It wasn’t like the guy wouldn’t fit, right? He was a lot shorter than Dean’s couch.

Dean led Cas to bed and they pulled their clothes off. In deference to Gabe, they wore sleep pants to bed. Cas curled up against Dean and they went to sleep.

In the morning, they woke up to Gabe fixing breakfast and Cas’ phone ringing.

Cas took it in the bedroom, and came out with a smile.

“They arrested Michael.”

Dean hugged him. Gabe clapped him on the shoulder.

“They want me to come in later and give them a formal statement.”

Dean touched Cas’ hand. “I’ll go with you, babe. Don’t worry.”

Cas nodded. 

Gabe went home and Dean drove Cas to the police station. They walked in together, hand in hand.

Dean sat and listened to Cas tell the police what happened. He had to tell about when he lived with Michael as well. Dean alternated between feeling insanely angry and filled with pain over what Cas went through.

Cas had never told him about the broken bones or the times Michael had put him in the hospital.

When they were done, the cops told them that the DA would try to make a deal, but that Michael would definitely do time in prison for what he’d done. Even Cas was shocked to hear that Michael had done this before, to another man.

They walked out, got in the car, and Cas started to cry.

“I was such an idiot, such a weak person… why did I let him do that to me?”

Dean held him. “You just got caught up in it. I understand…” It was hard for Dean to find the words to comfort him, so he just held him tight.

When they got home, Cas kissed him.

“Make love to me, Dean.”

Dean picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. Cas squealed like a little girl. Dean carried him to the bedroom and dropped him down on the bed. They were both laughing.

Dean undid Cas’ pants and pulled them off. Cas sat up and pulled his shirt off. Dean took off his clothes while Cas laid there and watched him.

Dean got on the bed next to Cas and kissed him. He ran his tongue along the seam of Cas’ lips, and Cas opened his mouth for Dean’s tongue.

Dean ran his hand over Cas’ chest, pausing to play with a nipple until it was hard, then continued over Cas’ chest to his belly. He was kissing Cas when his hand found Cas’ hard cock. 

Dean spread some of the precum that was leaking out of Cas’ cock and used it to lube up his hand. He squeezed Cas’ cock in his hand and began to run it up and down the length of it.

Cas moaned and thrust up into Dean’s hand. 

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Dean grabbed the lube and lubed up his fingers. He pushed two into Cas, knowing he could take it. Cas moaned and pushed back on Dean’s fingers. Dean just held his fingers steady and let Cas fuck himself on them. He added a finger and then another, allowing Cas to pleasure himself on them.

Then Dean pulled his fingers out and Cas whimpered. Dean kissed Cas while he lubed up his cock. They had both gotten tested and were clean, so no condom was needed. 

Dean pulled one of Cas’ legs straight up and got on his knees. He pushed his cock inside Cas. He listened to Cas groan and pushed in all the way. He held there, allowing himself to feel how hot it was inside Cas and how tight Cas was. Then he pulled back and shoved in.

He pulled all the way out of Cas, then pushed back in, several times. He loved seeing Cas’ hole open up for his cock, and loved hearing the little squelching sound it made from the lube. Then he began to fuck Cas hard. 

He pulled Cas’ leg off his chest and rolled Cas over on his side, fucking him and listening to him moan.

He fucked Cas for a bit, then pulled him onto his hands and knees. He grabbed Cas’ hips and pulled him back against every thrust in he made. Cas just moaned louder.

“Can you cum for me? Just on my cock?” 

Cas groaned out a ‘yes’ and Dean thrust into him as hard as he could. It was only a couple of minutes before Cas cried out and came. 

The clench on his cock made Dean groan as well, and he thrust in a few more times before he came as well.

He filled Cas with his cum, and Cas moaned.

“It feels so good, Dean… I lo… I like it.”

Dean patted Cas’ ass and pulled out. He sat back to look at Cas’ hole, leaking a little of his cum.

He swiped a finger in it and pushed it back inside Cas, who gasped at the feeling.

Then Dean laid down next to Cas, and Cas rolled over. They kissed.

Dean smiled at Cas. “You were going to say you loved me, weren’t you.”

Cas looked scared. “Uh, no…”

Dean laughed. “Oh yeah, you were. When I came, you were going to say you loved me.”

Cas looked away, but Dean took his chin in between his thumb and forefinger and turned his face back to look into Dean’s eyes.

“I love you, too, Cas. I do. I love you.”

Cas face got bright, and he smiled.

“You do? You love me?”

Dean smiled. “I do. And you love me too.”   
Cas kissed him tenderly. “I do. I love you, Dean.”

They went to sleep wrapped around each other.

When Dean woke up, he smiled. Cas was almost on top of him. Cas’ leg was between his and his head was on Dean’s chest. Dean wrapped his arms around the man.

He kissed Cas on the head and Cas mumbled grumpily. Dean chuckled at how bad Cas was at waking up.

The phone rang and Dean let go of Cas and grabbed it. He looked at the caller ID and handed it to Cas.

“It’s the DA baby, you better take it.

Cas sat up, frowning, and answered. He didn’t say much, just listened. 

When he hung up, he sighed.

“I’m going to have to testify. In court. Against Michael.”

Dean wrapped an arm around him. “We’ll get through this, baby. I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

Cas looked at him sadly. “I wish I had never agreed to charge him.”

Dean looked stern. “You had to. He attacked you.”

Cas nodded. “I guess…”

Dean kissed him. “There’s no ‘I guess’ about it, Cas.”

 

They sat and waited in the hall outside the courtroom. Cas was nervous, and Dean did his best to try and calm him down. Dean hated that Cas had to do this. For his part, Dean wanted to just beat the crap out of Michael and be done with it.

The DA who was handling the case walked up to them. She told Cas that she had made a deal with Michael and his attorney. It had Michael spending eighteen months in jail and then two years probation. Cas didn’t have to testify after all.

Cas shook her hand and hugged Dean. Dean was relieved, and could only imagine how relieved Cas must feel.

They walked out of the courthouse and to the car. When they were both sitting in it. Dean turned to Cas.

“So, is that okay with you? I mean what Michael agreed to. It isn’t much time.”

Cas sighed. “Yeah, it is. I just want him to pay for what he did to me. I wasn’t expecting him to get any jail time, but it probably was because he had been arrested for domestic violence before.”

“He was? I didn’t know that.”

Cas looked away. “He was arrested twice for beating up the guy he was with before me.”

Dean couldn’t believe it. “He was? And you knew about that but still got with him? Why would you do that?”

Cas looked back at Dean. “He told me it was a mistake and that he really didn’t do anything to the guy. He told me that they guy just lied about him. I believed him.”

Dean leaned over and kissed Cas. “Okay, baby. It’s all over now anyway.”

They went and got something to eat. Dean sat in the booth and smiled at Cas. He had plans for later that day, and he was very excited about them.

When they got home, Dean sat Cas down.

“I love you, Cas. You know that. I’ve been thinking, and I think we should live together. I want us to find a nice apartment and move in together.”

He waited for Cas to answer.

Cas was blown away. He thought about it for a couple of seconds, and couldn’t come up with a single idea why they shouldn’t.

“I agree, Dean. I think I’d love for us to live together. We should start looking right away.”

They kissed. Cas started looking for the perfect apartment that very afternoon.

 


	9. Chapter 9

The apartment was perfect. It had a nice living room, an amazing kitchen, two bedrooms and a wonderful bathroom for the master bedroom. They both loved it and it was well within their price range. They signed the lease and then, just had to decide what furniture they were going to keep from each of their apartments, and what to get rid of.

It took a couple of weeks to hash that out and get packed.

But finally, they were in their apartment, standing in the living room and looking around.

“Sam and Gabe really hit it off,” Cas noted. The two men had helped them move, and taken off to get drinks. “You think they’d hook up?”

Dean laughed. “If the looks Sam was giving Gabe are any indication, I’d say yes.”

Castiel chuckled. “It would be interesting, having them together. There’s such a huge height difference.”

Dean pulled Cas to him. “Oh, I’m sure they could work that out.”

Dean kissed Cas with a lot of passion. Cas broke the kiss.

“Cool your jets, big boy. We need to unpack.”

Dean sighed. “Okay, okay, You’re a hard one, Cas.”

Cas chuckled again, and walked to the kitchen to begin putting things away.

That night, they were both exhausted. They decided to give the walk-in shower a day in court.

They stood together under the spray of hot water. It was marvelous.

Dean grabbed Cas and kissed him. 

“I am loving this shower.”

Cas laughed when Dean broke the kiss. “Yeah, it’s pretty cool alright.”

Dean dropped to his knees and took Cas’ cock in his hand. Cas gasped.

Dean put the soft member in his mouth and just held it there, It started to fill and Dean loved the feeling.

Cas got hard quickly. It was thick and heavy on Dean’s tongue.

Cas put his hand on Dean’s head, running his fingers through Dean’s hair.

Dean pulled his mouth back and sucked on the head of Cas’ now hard cock. He ran his tongue over it and then sucked down as far as he could. 

He wrapped his hand around the base and sucked back up. He loved the silky feeling of Cas’ skin. He tasted salt and Cas and he moaned around Cas’ cock.

He used his other hand to lift Cas’ balls and rolled them around in his hand.

Cas groaned. He resisted thrusting his hips into Dean’s mouth.

Dean ran his hand up and down the shaft that his mouth couldn’t take. He’d never been able to deepthroat, his gag reflex was way too strong. But he certainly made up for that with technique and enthusiasm.

Cas groaned and fisted some of Dean’s hair.

Dean kept it up until Cas moaned out that he was going to cum. Dean pulled his mouth back until just the head was still in his mouth and when Cas came, he swallowed all of it.

He sucked through Cas’ orgasm and then just a few more times to make sure Cas was done, then he popped off.

He stood up and kissed Cas, Cas tasted himself in Dean’s mouth.

“Let me reciprocate…”

“Nah, I’m okay. I’m beat now. Let’s just go to bed.”

They washed off, dried off and fell into the bed. Cas spooned against Dean and they were both asleep within minutes.

They established a routine. Cas had to be at the bakery before Dean had to go to the shop. Dean got up with Cas and they had breakfast together. 

Cas got home before Dean, and usually made dinner for them. The only change to this was on Friday and Saturday, when Cas danced.

Dean never went to the club. He didn’t want to see all those men lusting after his boyfriend, or watch Cas give lap dances.

On those days. Cas was usually gone or just leaving right as Dean got home. Dean would stay up until Cas got home, somewhere around two in the morning.

Cas knew that Dean hated him dancing. He was thinking hard about that.

Then the Friday night came when Dean got home, and he was greeted by the song  _ Closer _ by Nine Inch Nails. He shrugged off his jacket and sat on the couch.

Cas came out of the bedroom, dressed only in black panties, and a black lace garter belt that held up black stockings. He danced to Dean.

Dean sat there, enthralled by the sight. He wanted to grab Cas, but he didn’t. He let Cas take the lead.

When the chorus,  _ I want to fuck you like an animal, I want to feel you on the inside  _ came on. Cas leaned over Dean and sang it in Dean’s ear. 

Cas grabbed Dean by the hand and led him to the bedroom. When they got there, Cas laid down on his stomach, lifting his ass slightly in the air. He spread his legs and reached back to grab his panties and move them aside to show Dean his ass and his hole.

Dean had gotten hard when Cas sang into his ear, and he saw what Cas was wearing. He almost tore his clothes off, got on the bed behind Cas and grabbed his hips.

He put his mouth on Cas’ hole and licked around it. Cas groaned and pushed his ass back against Dean’s face. 

 

Dean pulled out and fell on his side next to Cas. They were both sweaty and panting. Cas had ruined his panties by coming in them. 

“That was… unexpected.”

Cas smiled. He pulled off his panties and kissed Dean.

“I have news. I quit the club. I’m not going to dance anymore. I’m just going to work at the bakery.”

Dean was shocked. “What? What happened?”

“Nothing happened. I just made the decision to quit.”   
Dean smiled. “You did that for me.”

Cas looked sly. “Maybe… maybe I just did it for myself.”

Dean pulled him closer. “Nah, you did it for me.”

Cas didn’t make as much money working for Gabe as he did dancing, but they worked it out. 

 

It was their first Christmas together. As it turned out, Dean was all into it. They got a tree and bought some decorations, but Dean also had a lot in a box. 

“It looks like Santa threw up in here.” Cas looked around at all the decorations in the living room.

Dean laughed. “You love it, admit it. It looks great.”

Cas smiled and pulled Dean for a kiss.

“Yeah, it does. You are such a softy.”

Christmas Eve found them exchanging gifts and drinking spiked eggnog.

Dean reached to the back of the tree and came up with a small box. He handed it to Cas, grinning like a fool.

Cas took it and looked at Dean. He opened it slowly, he knew what it looked like and he couldn’t believe it.

It was a ring. He looked up at Dean, who dropped to one knee.

“Will you make me the luckiest man in the world, and marry me?”

Cas gapsed. He took the ring out of the box. “Yes, you beautiful man. I’ll marry you.”

 

The wedding was small. They only invited close friends and relatives. Gabriel was Cas’ best man and Dean’s buddy Benny stood up with him. They honeymooned at a bed and breakfast in Connecticut.

Eventually, they had a surrogate carry their son for them. They named him Benjamin.

They decided to only have one child, and devoted themselves to him. He graduated from high school with honors and went on to go to the University of Kansas, majoring in pre med and went on to become a doctor.

Dean and Cas grew old together, and were more in love than ever. It was a damn good life.

 


End file.
